Cafe
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: Sequel to Case Closed. It takes place between the Chapter Black and the Three Kings sagas. Kurama and Yusuke have an…enlightening conversation over coffee about a certain fire demon. It's in the Kurama/Hiei one-shot series timeline.


The raven haired teen strolled casually into the small café, and spotting a redhead in the back, waved enthusiastically at him as he approached.

When he slid into a comfy booth far removed from the café's other patrons, Yusuke turned an appraising eye to his companion. He looked the same as ever, but Yusuke could not stop the new feelings he had discovered for his friend or the new information he had learned about him color his perception.

His long red mane was gleaming, holding all the trademarks of being well cared for: shampooed, conditioned, and painstakingly brushed borderline obsessively. Hiei had always told him youkos were vain creatures, and Yusuke could believe it. Kurama's features were delicate as always, bordering on feminine. He had an aristocratic nose, large doe like green eyes, glittering like emeralds in the sun, and full petal soft lips. His skin was porcelain pale but held a small rosiness that gave him a beguiling roses and cream complexion. He was slender and tall, willowy and graceful. He wore a plain green button down shirt that brought out the deep green of his eyes, and a pair of pitch black jeans hugged his deceptively muscular yet thin thighs. Long fingered, manicured pianist's hands gripped a coffee cup daintily as he peered reproachfully at his friend over the rim of that steaming mug.

_Enma, compared to him I must look like a snob, _the ex-detective thought. The teen had his hair slicked back in his usual punk style. He had a devil may care look forever in place on his face, and his clothes were average and unassuming. He wore a plain pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. Compared to him, Kurama looked like a god, completely statuesque and perfect. Yusuke shook his head. He shouldn't peruse that thought to its inevitable conclusion…been there done that…

He grinned in his usual charming street-stiff way, only to receive a mild upturning of lips in return. Kurama closed his eyes and took a long sip of his beverage before fixing his friend with a stern look.

"You are late, Yusuke," He chided mildly, setting his cup down with an expectant expression.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked sheepish. "Well, I'm sorry about that. Kuwabara and Shizuru came over…" He trailed off, remembering what he and the elder Kuwabara psychic had discussed earlier.

Something of his discomfort must have shown on his face for Kurama's reproval turned to worry. "Is everything all right?"

Yusuke faltered at the look of unbridled concern. His grass green eyes were wide and the sincere anxiety for the well being of the friend before him was comforting. The ex-detective couldn't help but smile a bit at such a gesture from his reserved and stoic demon friend. It always struck him just how much Kurama cared for the one's he loved.

He looked slightly embarrassed as he struggled to find the right words. "I'm just…having a hard time dealing with…being a demon, you know?"

Kurama's face softened into a look of understanding, and he graced the half-demon with a knowing smile. "Yes, I know all about how difficult it can be. I'm here to listen and offer advice on anything you need, Yusuke."

The teen bit his lip uncomfortably and decided to start with something a little less earth shattering than the change first and foremost on his mind as well as the secret Shizuru had told him about the enigmatic fox spirit. "Well, I've always enjoyed a good brawl, but now…I just have the desire to go rampaging through the streets and pound everything in sight." He sighed in exasperation and looked up into compassionate, twinkling eyes.

"Those are your natural combat instincts, Yusuke. Human life is far easier and more comfortable than life for a demon. On the Demon Plane one must fight everyday for survival: to find food, shelter, water, and virtually everything else one would need. If a demon is weak, they die. Nature tells a demon it must destroy his competitions and increase its power level in order to thrive. Those instincts are just now being insinuated into your body, and it will take time to control them. Bloodlust is second nature to demons." He explained this calmly, jade green eyes never leaving Yusuke's chocolate brown ones.

He took the time to digest all that had been said, nodding when it sunk in. "I guess that explains the way Shorty acts, but what about you? You always seem so calm when all I wanna do is freak out and burn off all this energy."

Kurama laughed, and Yusuke stiffened as he felt that laugh caress his entire body. It was a low pitched, lilting alto that cascaded through the air and to his body, sending a shiver down his spine. It was such a charming sound, so honest and warm. Lost as he was in the sensations that sound stirred within him, he almost didn't catch the red haired demon's next words. "It's natural for the fight instinct to pervade the body as new to being a demon as you are. With time and discipline you will learn control. I just happen to have had plenty of both. But you have seen me in battle, Yusuke, and I don't doubt you have seen just how bloodthirsty demon blood can make someone."

Yusuke thought back to Kurama's most recent battle, and another shiver overcame his body, this one very different from a shiver of pleasure. It was a shiver of fear. What he had done to Gourmet and Toguro had been ruthless. He showed no mercy, and his eyes were cold and unfeeling as he delivered his judgment.

Yusuke scowled at his fried playfully, "Yeah, you can be one heartless son of a bitch."

Kurama laughed good naturedly at his teasing and again Yusuke was overcome by powerful emotions at the sound.

"I'd be happy to train with you and show you just how much I can be a 'heartless son of a bitch.' It would help relieve some of your stress as well." He made the offer in innocence, but Yusuke couldn't control the involuntary tingle that offer of time alone with Kurama spoken in the velvety voice elicited. Swallowing hard, he realized it was now or never.

"K—Kurama?" He began tentatively. Kurama titled his head as he inspected the half-demon across from him. He had no doubt picked up in the change in his demeanor.

"Can…can I ask you something kinda personal?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and would not meet those captivating eyes.

"Of course, Yusuke. You know you can ask me anything, and I will try my best to answer as honestly and thoroughly as I am able."

Such sincere honesty and a lack of any hesitation gave Yusuke the strength to continue. "Even if it makes you uncomfortable?"

Kurama had obviously picked up on the delicacy of this issue. "It takes quite a lot to make me uncomfortable, but I can see that you are. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

Steeling himself for this confession, he took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, "I've noticed that…well, when I'm…around…you…I get…well…" Yusuke pulled at the collar of his shirt as he paused, peaking out of the corner of his eyes at the fox. What he saw made him feel uplifting relief followed quickly by crushing humiliation. He was relieved he didn't need to spell it out for the sharp fox, but he was also embarrassed to be found out with such ease.

Kurama's verdant eyes had gone wide and understanding showed clearly on every line of his face. He pressed his lips together firmly and furrowed his eye brows in concentration. He looked very cute with his face scrunched up in thought like that, and Yusuke could not suppress a deep blush.

"Ah, I see," Every word Kurama spoke was careful and measured. "And how long have you felt this way?"

Yusuke took a deep breath before whispering, "I always thought you were…well, _pretty, _but I never felt…" He broke off, he couldn't continue that sentence.

"Attracted to me?" Kurama supplied tentatively, his voice filed with light nonchalance.

Yusuke could only nod, his head bowed, humiliated.

"Yusuke, look at me," Kurama requested softly. When Yusuke looked up, the sight he saw was breathtaking. There was a smile in the fox's eyes and those smiling eyes held comprehension and compassion. "You don't have to be ashamed of what you feel. Most demons do not set much store by sexual orientation for they are more attracted to_ power_. "

Yusuke started at this comment. It made sense. Kurama continued. "It's natural for demons to seek out the protection of other strong demons. It's a simple survival instinct as strong as the need to kill. Physical appearance means little to a demon seeking a companion and partnerships. And partnership of all types, from platonic to romantic, are common. As I am a very powerful demon who is already very close to your heart, it is only natural that your demon instincts would lead you to become attracted to me." He lifted his mug to his lips as he finished his explanation.

Licking his lips, Yusuke decided that he had come this far, he might as well plunge all the way in, consequences be damned. It was his modus operati after all. Kurama was taking the knowledge that his team leader was attracted to him very well, so he might as well get the answers he wanted out of the tight lipped fox. "Is that why you're attracted to Hiei?"

Kurama suddenly did something very un-kuramalike and choked on his coffee and inelegantly spit quite a bit out, spewing the hot liquid all over the table between them. Hastily he picked up some napkins and began to wipe it away, a deep crimson, flaming flush blossoming on his high cheek bones that would put his equally flaming hair to shame.

"Wh—what?" Kurama stuttered, at a loss for words for the first time since the ex-detective met him. He was clearly flustered. _There's a word I'd never thought I'd use to descried Kurama._

Yusuke had been studying his rather hilariously over dramatic reaction with interest. "Shizuru told me she suspected that was the case and, no offense, Kurama, but I think you just confirmed it."

Kurama blinked at him several times with frightened wide eyes. He couldn't speak, still shocked, no doubt, that his biggest secret was out.

When Yusuke saw that Kurama could not deny the statement he took it as the confirmation he knew it to be and continued. "She can see people's auras, and she said that yours turns a very interesting shade when you're with Hiei…the same shade Kuwabara's turns when he's around Yukina…"

Kurama but his lip adorably and fidgeted, brushing his crimson tresses off his shoulder, a nervous habit. "I've always cared deeply for him ever since we first met. I know the feelings I have are strong, but…I don't quite know what they are."

Yusuke looked at his friend with pity at this heartfelt confession. He had long suspected that the demonic duo were more than just friends, but he had always wondered just had deep their feelings for one another ran. It was hard to see either aloof and merciless demon being smitten or loving with anyone, much less one another. Yusuke prayed for Kurama's sake that these feelings were not one sided. Hiei's actions suggested that they weren't, but who knew with that unpredictable demon?

The half-demon smiled at the redhead across from him and teased slyly, "I always wondered why all those girls at your school who fall all over themselves around you never caught your eye, but now I know."

Kurama let out a long suffering sigh, and green eyes finally met brown across the table. "I wish he felt for me what you do. Yusuke, I want you to know that I am very fond of you, and were it not for the fact that my heart belongs to another, I would happily explore these feelings with you if that was what you desired. As it stands, I believe your heart also belongs to another."

Yusuke thoughts turned to Keiko, his childhood friend turned lover. He truly did love Keiko and wished to spend the rest of his life with her. He had needed to confess these confusing feelings to the object of his desire first, before he could be happy with her.

"Well you're right, and I can see why you are attracted to old Three-Eyes; he's a powerhouse." Kurama ducked his head at Yusuke's cheerful comment, and he knew immediately he had said something wrong. Then the revelation struck him full force.

"You love him." He didn't state it as a question because he had already received his answer.

Kurama's head remained bowed as he spoke so softy that Yusuke could barely hear. "The feeling is most certainly not reciprocated."

The heart breakingly resigned way he said that with unmasked hopelessness made Yusuke's heart go out to the forlorn fox. He quickly hastened to reassure his friend. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Kurama. Short Stuff always sticks close to you, and you saw how he acted at the tournament when you were hurt. You're the only one he can stand to be around, and you can tease him without fear of bodily harm. If that's not love from Mr. Meanie, I don't know what is."

Kurama lifted his head to give his friend a tremulous smile. Before his very eyes, he watched as the reserved Kurama collected himself. He straightened his slumped shoulder, smoothed his hair and clothes, and folded his hands on the table before him with all the grace and elegance he always possessed. His brief lack of composure was gone as soon as it came, leaving no trace of its previous disappearance in the redhead's demeanor.

"Thank you for hearing out this overly sentimental demon, and I am flattered you find me attractive," he replied politely, smiling serenely at the teen.

"No problem, it was just weird giving _you_ advice for a change." He laughed easily at that, comfortable again in his friend's presence now that he knew the source of the strange feelings that had suddenly emerged. It will be easier to control those thoughts now that he knew how the demon felt and who held his eye. He rose from the booth and stretched. "Well, I think I'll go see Keiko now. I've been understandably avoiding her while I worked this demonic junk out, but I think I know what I need." He winked wickedly at the fox, a mischievous expression on his face. "I leave you to plan how to seduce a certain antisocial fire demon." Kurama's face fell just a bit as Yusuke said this, but he plastered a fake smile back on his face almost before he had noticed.

"Oh, come on, Fox-Boy, don't look so hopeless. It's obvious Three-Eyes cares a lot about you, and he'd do anything for you. I think the two of you make be a great couple. Opposites attract and all that jazz. I've seen the way you bring out the best in each other. Tell him how you feel. The worst he can do is say he doesn't feel the same…" Yusuke said emphatically then realizing what he had said, hastily added, "But I'm sure he won't!"

Kurama shook his head, the dejected look had returned to his eyes. "No, the worst he can do is reject me, and I don't think I could survive it if he did…"

_A/N So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave you hanging here for a while and flesh out their relationship in some pieces earlier in the timeline. Muhahaha I'm so mean! If you have any requests for something you'd like to see happen or any 'c' words you want me to use as prompts feel free to leave it in a review or PM me!_


End file.
